Ashes to Ashes
by DeeLuaa Black
Summary: "How many years have passed?" Tobias is something old in this new world and nothing is the same anymore. Major spoiler of Allegiant end. Post-Epilogue. If you like it than you should put a review on it! Fourtris s2


**Author's Note: Hello Guys! So, I wrote this fanfic because I needed to be sure that they found their way back to each other somehow. When I finished reading Allegiant (I read the whole trilogy in four days), it was 5 a.m and I was crying like a baby, like Emma Watson's character cried in Noah (it was really ugly). But as a writer I understood why Veronica Roth did it. She was fair with her character until the end, even if it was leading her to death. She is an amazing writer!**

**This is not my first fanfiction, nor my first time writing in English, but it may be some mistakes, if there's any please inform me!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, I hope it can put your heart at ease, just like it put mine. And puuuuuhleeeeease write a comment if you liked it, we live for comments here!**

**Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Veronica Roth, even my broken heart over Tris' death!**

* * *

**Ashes to ashes**

We can be mended. I've lived so much in such short amount of time that I've felt old for years and years until my hair really started to turn grey. The city is so different now, people helped each other to start a new life, a life worth living, which I had the pleasure to help build too, working for the government was important to all of us, who witnessed the destruction caused by inequality and hunger for power, so we always had in mind what was the best for the inhabitants of Chicago, a city that for so many years didn't even had a name. Now it has cars, prosperity and obviously people who want to take advantage of everything that was built. You can't change human nature. But we could keep our eyes open so no one take away our so deserved peace.

I caught my reflexion on the window and got a glimpse of the wrinkles in my face, how many years have passed? I look away, still not comfortable staring too much at myself, the sun is descending and I think is a nice time to take a walk, it's been a while and my doctor said I need to exercise more. God knows how much I exercised in the old days, but I've lost that energy long ago.

I don't know why, but today I want to just go out and see the world.

When I reach the elevator I hear frantic footsteps in my direction, even after all these year my heart races and my muscles get tense, once I held a weapon, now it's just my cane.

- Hi Mr, Johnson - a kid with no more than seven years, ebony skin, frizzy hair and a full-teeth smile steps right beside me, Ryon, Christina's only grandchild. He calls me by my mom's last name, Eaton is erased forever.

- Hi Ryon, what are you doing here? - I ask when the elevator's door open and he steps in with me.

- Grams said I was being loud and irritating - he shrugged, and I chuckled indistinguishably, once a Candor always a Candor, that's Christina. - Can I go out with you? My mom is The Colony, on the other side of the city visiting Aunt Trisha, and I have to wait for her.

- It was once called the Abnegation Sector there, did you know that? - I said when the elevator's door opened and we got out of the building.

- I know, Grandma talks about it all the time, the factions and the revolution. She said only good people lived there. In the Abnegation Sector, I mean.

Not only good people. The image of Marcus had faded in his memory, but the scars haven't.

- There's no such thing as 'only good people' Ryon - I started, walking lazily my way to the train station - We're humans, we have flaws, some people more than others.

- But she said she met incredible people from there, you and the girl she always says the name in her sleep. _Beatrice_.

Her name incited a sting in my chest. Tris, how many years have passed? I lived one day after the other when she died, some bad days and some good ones, noticing the little things that made life worth living, or in Christina's words ' the moments that don't suck'.

One of these things was watch and help Christina to build her life again, she helped me not destroying mine, so it was at least fair. Devon came from The Fringe, he wanted a life that could cure his heart, and so did Christina, she had children, Daniel, Thrisha and Rachel, and worked on the police office until she couldn't aim anymore.

She is the grumpy one of the couple, I recall, when we step on the train station, Devon always laughing of her manners, her child spirit. They are happy and part of one another.

Christina gave up telling me to move on with my romantic life long ago, I sighed remembering her words and catching a glimpse of the sun in a window, bright yellow, like her hair. No one deserved to be at her shadow, or in doubt if I was thinking about her, I always am, I always will.

It is unfair to someone not to be loved wholly. And unfortunately, the only woman that had my heart was gone.

Cara was the most brilliant mind that the next generation met and a close friend of mine, when she married her joy was captivating and contagious, she and Matthew could mend each other and start over, they had two daughters: Hope and Megan. Their happiness, like Christina's, filled my soul. I care about their children like they were mine, her daughters visit me very often to check up on me, especially Megan, who's a nurse and is always fussing about my eating habits.

Humpf. You leave Dauntless, but chocolate cake is forever!

Caleb left Chicago a few years after we spread Tris' ashes, he went to help other cities to rebuild them without the "genetically damaged" prejudice. I've never heard of him again.

Shauna and Zeke worked with Christina at the Police station, and though not romantically involved, they helped one another pretty well. He has forgiven me and I'm really glad he did it.

The train is coming, I can feel it not only at my feet but also in my veins, and when I see it fastly approaching the station I have an urge to just jump in it, feel the wind on my face, but it's not the same train, nothing is the same anymore, for good and for bad.

- Where are we going? - asked Ryon.

- I need a haircut and you need your mother - I said simply looking at the kid starring the landscape changing outside the train, he's lucky not to have known the landscape I knew so many years ago. How many years have passed? I am too caught up by the patterns drawn by the sunlight on the tree's leaves.

- Why does Grams calls you Four sometimes? - he said with those glossy eyes, he has his mother's eyes.

- Because I only had four fears - I told more to myself than to him. - When I was a Dauntless.

- Wow! Did you get rid of them all? - he seemed really excited.

Did I?

I went ziplining to spread Tris' ashes, but I still am afraid of heights, I just can stand longer when I'm up somewhere.

When my mother died 10 years ago, I locked myself in the closet for three hours, and didn't feel the walls becoming tighter, just my heart.

I have not become my father, or thought about him for years.

And she died, so I couldn't fear this anymore. Nevermore.

Her memory today is making my heart bumpy, is the first time in years that I have this urge to see her, just to be sure that I didn't made her up, that I've really memorized all the lines in her face, in her body; the way she smiled and the way she cried, even the rhythm of her heartbeats on the nights I got to sleep with my heart pressed to hers.

- We never leave our fears behind, Ryon - I said feeling tired suddenly - You just find strength in them.

The boy nodded vigorously and turned his head so we could see the pier now, they replaced the old ferris wheel for a new one, I'm definitely from the old world, I can't help but look and remember the day that I saw the real strength in her, the Stiff, like me. My memory is so clear that sometimes I can't distinguish if it's a gift or a curse.

But too soon it was gone and the train was making the curve towards the Abnegation Sector.

The new inhabitants from the fringe were mainly living there, they found it easier to keep living together, there was just one house unoccupied, I've never set a foot there after the incident with the Dauntless in simulations, but I couldn't let that house go, just like she couldn't let her father's shirt go.

- Let's go a little bit slower ok? - I told Ryon when he started jogging in the direction of the houses.

- Are you feeling ok, sir? - he asked carefully. Turning his head to the side as if looking from another angle he could figure out if I was ok or not.

- Sure, kid - I said already penetrating the streets with the same houses, only they were no longer grey, people have painted them with a wide variety of colors. Nothing was the same anymore. - You can go now! Tell your mom I said 'Hello'.

When I lost track of him I started walking in the direction of the only house that was still grey, something old in this new world, like me.

The house was just like mine, and I know where I want to go, there's a mirror hidden by a panel in the hall upstair. I feel like crazy for thinking that I can feel her smell invading my nostrils, but I know it's not possible, so I just make my way upstair, slide the panel and my full reflection come to view.

My eyes are the same deep blue as in my youth, thats all. The wrinkles changed the way I looked, the skin marked with the Dauntless ink is distorted, how many years have passed?

I pick the blade to cut my hair and my heart race when I think I see a glimpse of a blonde hair. Maybe is Megan, Cara's daughter, she always help me cutting my hair.

- Megan?

No one answered, so I started running the blade through my head, watching the grizzly hair fall to the ground, swirling in the streaks of sunshine passing through the curtains, the sun is setting.

I take a look again in the mirror, now I look old and Abnegation-like, I feel a sting in my heart and close my eyes for a second, the act taking me back all the times I cut my hair through all the years. and then I hear it:

- Tobias?

I don't know if the sound is coming from outside the room or inside my chest, I slowly turn my head to the direction of the voice and open my eyes.

She's there, her smile is full and there are strands of short blonde hair covering her face, I don't know what to say, but the image of her that I had in my mind, though very faithful doesn't hold a candle to what's in front of me, she's dressed all in white, a plain simple dress, no tattoos. Just like the angel I always thought she had become.

Mesmerized I look myself in the mirror and I don't recognize myself, I'm again the one they used to call Four, how many years have passed?

- What are you doing here, Tris? - I ask, and my voice is solemn, clear and calm.

- I am yours, you are mine and it has been this way all along - she said still smiling - I've missed you for far too long.

- Is it over now? Or will I keep missing you? - I asked uncertain. I couldn't lose her image again.

- Where were going, we'll never have to be apart. - she said taking a step into the room, like she was the sun itself - We'll be together forever. Finally.

She held out her hands to me, and I gladly accepted.

- Finally.

**A/N: I'm thinking about writing some Tobias' POV, as if he was writing letters to Tris, as a prequel to this one, where I could develop more whta happened to the other characters... What do you think?**


End file.
